Bas les masques
by mari6s
Summary: Crossover. A New York, une jeune comédienne jouant le rôle titre dans Roméo & Juliette disparaît inexplicablement... L'équipe de Jack Malone se lance à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, Melle Parker, Sydney et Broots pourchassent Jarod... En quoi sont-ils tous liés?
1. Prologue: Tellement de mensonges

Disclaimer: ni l'univers du Caméléon, ni celui de FBI Portés disparus ne m'appartiennent. Seule Sara (ainsi que les personnages secondaires) est à moi.  
Les chansons citées ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (le titre et l'interprète sont cités en fin de chapitre) ; elles ne correspondent d'ailleurs pas toujours exactement au déroulement de l'histoire, voyez-les plutôt comme la bande-son de l'épisode...

Spoilers: étant donné que _Le Caméléon_ était arrêté avant que _FBI portés disparus_ n'apparaisse, cette fic est hors de toute chronologie classique. On se situe en gros, début saison 3 du Caméléon (mais aucun vrai spoiler autre que la fin de la saison 2), et après la naissance du bébé de Sam dans FBI Portés disparus (saison 6 ou 7).

Note: Cette fic comporte 9 chapitres, plus un prologue et un épilogue. Son univers s'est enrichi depuis d'une série de oneshots (Catherine), d'un oneshot (Le monde extérieur) qui va devenir une prequel complète, et je compte également y ajouter deux prequels supplémentaires et peut-être une suite... Pour plus d'informations et tous ces projets réunis au même endroit, visitez mon site dédié à _Bas les masques_: bas - les-masques. e-m on si t e.c om (sans les espaces).

* * *

**Prologue : Tellement de mensonges**

**1) La disparition de Juliette**

Vendredi 25 octobre, 23h. Au Broadway Theatre, c'était la première de Roméo et Juliette, pièce adaptée de Shakespeare et jouée par la troupe Lester. La représentation touchait à sa fin ; sur scène, Roméo reposait au sol et Juliette s'éveillait.

« Mais qu'est ceci ? Une coupe qu'étreint la main de mon bien-aimé ? C'est le poison, je le vois, qui a causé sa fin prématurée. L'égoïste ! Il a tout bu ! Il n'a pas laissé une goutte amie pour m'aider à le rejoindre ! Je veux baiser tes lèvres : peut-être y trouverai-je un reste de poison dont le baume me fera mourir…

Elle l'embrassa. Les gardes arrivaient.

- Tes lèvres sont chaudes... Du bruit ! Hâtons-nous donc ! dit-elle en saisissant le poignard de Roméo. Ô heureux poignard ! voici ton fourreau… Rouille-toi là et laisse-moi mourir ! dit-elle, plantant l'arme dans sa poitrine.

Elle tomba sur le corps de Roméo, morte. Les gardes entrèrent.

Garde : Spectacle navrant ! Voici le comte assassiné… et Juliette en sang !… chaude encore !… morte il n'y a qu'un moment, elle qui était ensevelie depuis deux jours !… Allez prévenir le Prince, courez chez les Capulets, réveillez les Montagues…

Le Prince entra, bientôt suivi des Capulets et des Montagues, et le frère Laurence expliqua toute l'histoire aux deux familles dévastées. Et enfin, la dernière réplique :

Le Prince : Capulet ! Montague ! Voyez par quel fléau le ciel châtie votre haine : pour tuer vos joies, il se sert de l'amour !… Et moi, pour avoir fermé les yeux sur vos discordes, j'ai perdu deux parents. Nous sommes tous punis. Cette matinée apporte avec elle une paix sinistre, le soleil se voile la face de douleur. Partons pour causer encore de ces tristes choses. Il y aura des graciés et des punis. Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo. »

_*** There's a pain that sleeps inside, it sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave…**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle, les spectateurs se levèrent et les lumières se rallumèrent. Roméo et Juliette se relevèrent pour saluer avec le reste de la troupe.

Juliette, ou plutôt Sara, adressa un grand sourire au public avant de ramasser une rose lancée par un spectateur et d'envoyer un baiser de la main en écartant ses cheveux bruns de son visage.

_**Though I try to look away, the pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me**_

Sara sortit de sa loge, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de service quand la costumière, Stella, l'interpella :

« Félicitations, la représentation était très réussie. Vous avez fait un triomphe. Tu fais vraiment une excellente Juliette.

- Merci ! On se voit demain, dit-elle en souriant avant de partir. »

Mais une fois dehors, le visage de Sara s'assombrit. Tellement de mensonges... Elle soupira et commença à marcher, se retournant comme si elle craignait d'être suivie. Puis elle disparut dans la nuit.

**_Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay…_**

* * *

**2) La fuite du Caméléon**

A bien des kilomètres de là, dans le hall d'une cour de justice de Floride…

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Jarod, s'exclamait une petite femme énergique aux cheveux gris, s'adressant à un homme brun en tenue d'avocat et aux yeux foncés. Vous avez tant fait pour mon fils…

- Gloria, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Et voir un innocent relâché est une récompense bien suffisante, ajouta-t-il avec une telle lueur dans les yeux qu'on ne pouvait que le croire.

- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour, n'hésitez pas ! »

**_So I stand and look around, distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see…_**

C'est alors que l'homme perçut le mouvement des grandes portes du hall et l'entrée de trois individus mal assortis : une femme brune en bottes hautes et jupe courte, avec les lèvres rouge sang ; un homme d'un certain âge à l'allure distingué ; et un homme plus jeune et presque chauve. Ils scannèrent la salle des yeux, l'une d'un regard perçant comme une dague, le second avec flegme, et le dernier, de coups d'œil apeurés qui lui donnaient plus l'allure d'une proie que d'un chasseur.

Jarod ne s'attarda pas à les observer plus longtemps – c'était lui, leur gibier. Il s'esquiva par la sortie de secours et enfourcha la moto qu'il avait pris soin d'y placer. Après un démarrage en trombe, il s'engagea dans des ruelles bien trop étroites pour les voitures noires du Centre puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville.

_**And I search through every face, without a single trace  
Of the person, the person that I need…**_

La fuite, encore et toujours… Aider, s'attacher un peu, et partir. Irrémédiablement. Et tellement de mensonges sur la route…

**_Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay…*_**

_* Disappear (Hoobastank)_


	2. Chapitre 1: Sans laisser de trace

**Chapitre 1 : Disparus sans laisser de trace*******

**1) L'actrice**

Samedi 26 octobre, 8h. Elena était lovée entre les bras de Danny, ses longs cheveux noirs étendus sur les draps et se mélangeant à ceux, tout aussi sombres, de son compagnon. Ils dormaient tous les deux à points fermés lorsqu'une sonnerie les réveilla en sursaut. Après un instant de stupeur, Danny réussit à attraper son portable sur la table de chevet et décrocha, pendant qu'Elena se retournait dans le lit et enfouissait sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Taylor, marmonna-t-il.

- Danny, c'est Sam. Jack veut qu'on soit au Broadway Theatre d'ici vingt minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Une actrice, disparue depuis environ huit heures.

- On arrive.

- Elena est avec toi ?

- Oui, je la préviens, fit Danny en raccrochant et en se frottant les yeux. »

*°*

Danny et Elena arrivèrent ensemble au Broadway Theatre et rejoignirent leur collègue Vivian, petite silhouette se soufflant sur les mains devant l'entrée, enveloppée dans un long manteau aussi blanc que sa peau était noire. Elle les accueillit ainsi que Martin, qui portait un bonnet noir sur ses cheveux châtains, et venait lui aussi d'arriver.

« Quel froid polaire, remarqua ce dernier.

- J'avais pas vu ça à NY depuis un bout de temps, confirma Danny, retirant ses gants en entrant dans le théâtre à la suite de Vivian.

Celle-ci les conduisit à la scène déserte, où le metteur en scène répondait aux questions de Jack, le chef de leur équipe, et de Sam, qui avait natté ses longs cheveux blonds. Vivian expliqua la situation aux nouveaux venus :

- Sara Davenport*, une actrice de 30 ans. Vue pour la dernière fois après la représentation d'hier soir, vers 23h30. Elle n'est pas venue répéter ce matin et est injoignable, alors le metteur en scène nous a appelés. Elle joue le rôle titre dans Roméo et Juliette.

- Rien que ça !

- Et ce soir, il y a une autre représentation. Sara remplace déjà l'actrice habituelle, qui s'est cassé une jambe. Trouver une autre doublure capable d'apprendre son rôle en moins de douze heures paraît impossible. Vous imaginez l'état du metteur en scène...

- Donc on doit retrouver leur Juliette. Rapidement.

- C'est l'idée, oui.

A ce moment, Sam s'approcha d'eux.

- Vivian, Elena, vous pouvez aller fouiller chez Sara ? Sur la Cinquième avenue, au 25. Jack veut qu'on interroge les acteurs pendant qu'il vérifie sa loge, dit-elle en se tournant vers Martin et Danny. Ils sont dans les coulisses.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la scène, Martin lui demanda :

- Qu'a dit le metteur en scène ?

- Pas grand-chose. Essentiellement, qu'il faut absolument qu'on retrouve sa Juliette, sinon les pertes financières seraient catastrophiques... Apparemment, ça lui briserait le cœur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Rien sur les relations entre les acteurs ? Sur la famille de Sara ? s'enquit Danny.

- Il ne lui connaît pas de proches. Pour les acteurs... Des rumeurs sur une vieille histoire entre Roméo et l'ancienne Juliette, celle que Sara remplace. Ah oui, et l'acteur qui jouait Tybalt s'est fait écraser par une voiture il y a un peu moins de deux mois. Délit de fuite, on n'a jamais retrouvé le conducteur. Ils ont dû lui trouver un remplaçant, à lui aussi.

- Etonnant. Y aurait-il une malédiction sur cette troupe ? plaisanta Martin.

- J'allais oublier, reprit Samantha. L'accessoiriste, Casey Stevens, a un casier pour consommation et trafic de drogue, et le metteur en scène a dit l'avoir vu se disputer avec Sara il y a quelques jours.

- Je m'occupe de lui, dit Danny. »

_* Référence au titre en VO de FBI Portés disparus : Without a trace (sans une trace). D'ailleurs, le titre au Québec est Sans laisser de trace._

_* Davenport : ce nom fait référence à Fanny Davenport (1850-1898), actrice de théâtre américaine célèbre._

**

* * *

**

2) L'avocat

Broots entra dans la cour de justice à la suite de Melle Parker et de Sydney et examina le hall, bondé. C'était, encore une fois, le hasard qui leur avait permis de retrouver le Caméléon : un journaliste l'avait filmé en arrière plan lors d'un reportage sur une affaire importante jugée dans ce tribunal, et la séquence vidéo était passée à la télévision nationale. Et avait donc, bien sûr, été examinée par le Centre. Voilà comment ils se retrouvaient en Floride, sans autre piste que cet endroit, sans autre certitude que la présence de Jarod deux jours auparavant…

Ou peut-être plus que ça. Broots aperçut un mouvement rapide dans la foule, vers une sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Melle Parker, bégaya l'informaticien. Là-bas ! »

Sans un mot, la jeune femme se précipita vers la direction indiquée en lançant les clés de la voiture à Sydney, qui soupira et ressortit de la cour. Il démarra la voiture sans laisser le temps à Broots de boucler sa ceinture, s'engagea dans le trafic et mit cinq minutes à trouver une rue tournant vers l'arrière de la cour de justice et qui ne soit ni trop étroite pour le passage d'une voiture, ni en sens interdit.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement près de la sortie de secours, ce fut pour trouver une Melle Parker donnant un coup de pied à un sac poubelle avec ses bottines toutes neuves, et s'énervant de plus belle en voyant qu'elle les avait tachées.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir aller plus lentement ? s'exclama-t-elle dès que Sydney et Broots furent descendus de voiture, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns d'un geste rageur. Et maintenant, continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, mes bottes sont foutues.

- Vous pourriez peut-être les faire passer en notes de frais, vous ne cr… commença Broots, interrompu par un regard meurtrier.

- Que fait-on ? fit Sydney, plus prudent, une fois la tempête passée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'énerva encore la jeune femme. Inspecter sa planque. Ça ne donnera rien, bien sûr, rien de plus que des fausses pistes et de nouvelles énigmes… mais il faut bien justifier mes notes de frais, pas vrai Broots ? »


	3. Chapitre 2: Fouilles

N'oubliez pas de laisser un review ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fouilles**

**1) « La petite Sara »**

« Vous dites que la petite a disparu ? s'enquit la concierge du 25 de l'immeuble situé au numéro 25, sur la Cinquième Avenue, en conduisant les deux agents du FBI à l'appartement loué par Sara Davenport.

- Depuis hier soir, en effet, répondit Vivian. Vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis ?

- Zut, c'est pas la bonne clé, marmonna la vieille femme asiatique. Eh bien… non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était quand elle est partie pour le théâtre, vers… 18h, 19h ? Mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée, vous savez, elle rentre souvent assez tard, quand je dors déjà. Je ne l'ai pas croisée non plus ce matin, mais elle part répéter très tôt. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, c'est une fille tellement adorable, dit-elle en ouvrant enfin la porte.

- Nous l'espérons aussi, dit Elena en entrant. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur elle ?

- Eh bien, elle est arrivée… il y a un peu plus d'un mois, je crois. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, je ne sais même pas s'il y a une famille à prévenir… Une fille très discrète, bien comme il faut, et puis serviable… Par exemple, l'autre jour, l'électricité de tout l'immeuble était en panne. C'était un samedi soir, on n'aurait pas pu avoir de réparateur avant le lundi. Sara a jeté un œil sur le tableau et les fusibles, et elle a tout remis en marche !

- Elle s'y connaît en électricité ? s'étonna Vivian tout en scannant du regard l'appartement, pas très ordonné mais dégageant néanmoins une certaine classe.

- Oh, en plus elle est très modeste, quand je lui ai demandé comment elle savait faire ça, elle a simplement dit en plaisantant qu'elle avait dû être électricienne dans une autre vie. C'est ce qu'elle fait toujours quand on lui pose des questions sur ses qualifications et ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai fini par apprendre qu'elle jouait Juliette au théâtre que quand son amie Melle Forest est passée la chercher, vous savez, c'est la productrice de la pièce. Avant ça, j'aurais juré qu'elle était maquilleuse ou figurante !

- Et ces derniers jours, vous n'avez rien remarqué de spécial ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir… Non, rien de vraiment inhabituel. Bon, elle était très fatiguée depuis une ou deux semaines, mais il faut dire qu'elle travaille tellement !

Elena pénétra dans la chambre, dans le même état étrange que le reste de l'appartement : le lit était fait mais recouvert de papiers, les vêtements étaient pliés mais encore empilés dans une valise, alors que les armoires étaient vides. Sara ne semblait pas s'attendre à rester longtemps.

Une photographie encadrée, un peu jaunie, était posée en évidence sur la table de chevet. Elle représentait un couple dont les visages étaient flous, abîmés. La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux devaient être clairs ; l'homme était de taille moyenne et avait un début de calvitie. C'était tout ce que l'on pouvait discerner.

- La concierge est enfin partie, soupira Vivian en rejoignant sa jeune collègue.

- Hey, elle a sans doute des tas d'informations utiles, plaisanta cette dernière.

- Utiles, je ne sais pas ; au bout du compte, elle ne sait pas grand chose sur Sara.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, d'après les provisions de teinture pour cheveux dans sa salle de bains, notre disparue n'est pas brune ! Selon les repères de couleur sur la boîte, je dirais qu'elle a les cheveux blond foncé ou châtain. A part ça, c'est plutôt vide pour une salle de bains de fille, tout comme les placards de la cuisine. Apparemment, elle est fan de sucreries et de légumes bio. Et toi, tu as quelque chose ?

- Peut-être. Je pense que c'est une photo des parents de notre disparue, fit Elena en montrant le cadre. Mais elle date d'au moins vingt ans, alors soit ils sont morts, soit ils ont perdu le contact…

- On peut toujours la ramener au bureau et voir ce qu'il y a à en tirer.

- OK, acquiesça la latino. Pour le reste… Je crois qu'on va en avoir pour un moment, à tout trier… »

**

* * *

**

**2) « Ce cher Jarod »**

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes des amis de ce cher Jarod ? s'étonna encore une fois la logeuse de ce dernier en leur ouvrant la chambre qu'elle lui louait.

- Oh oui, de très bons amis, fit Broots.

- On ne peut pas se passer de lui, confirma Melle Parker avec un sourire carnassier, la couleur foncée de son rouge à lèvres faisant ressortir le blanc de ses dents et le bleu glacé de ses yeux.

- Alors vous pourrez peut-être lui faire passer toutes ces affaires qu'il a laissées en partant, reprit la logeuse.

- Sans problème ! répondit Broots. Et, euh… combien de temps a-t-il passé ici, déjà ?

- Un peu moins de trois semaines, si je me souviens bien.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par leurs explications fumeuses ; néanmoins, elle les laissa seuls dans l'appartement, qu'ils commencèrent à inspecter.

- Son carnet est là, intervint Sydney en ouvrant le fameux cahier rouge empli de coupures de journaux, que Jarod laissait à chaque « pretend ». _Un garçon du quartier échappe à la drogue_, _Un délinquant repenti tue un médecin renommé_, _Le véritable meurtrier du médecin arrêté_.

- Encore une bonne action pour le CV de votre Caméléon, réagit Melle Parker avec humeur. Vous voyez quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Rien de bien inhabituel, répondit le psychologue. Enfin… Pour Jarod. Des tas de sucreries et des manuels de droit et de médecine… Nous devrions peut-être aller interroger le fameux délinquant repenti.

- Comme vous voulez, Freud… Mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va nous dire. Même un crétin peut le deviner, pas vrai Broots ?

- « Jarod est quelqu'un de formidable, il a changé ma vie… » énonça le petit génie de l'informatique, n'ayant pas saisi l'ironie.

- Merci pour la démonstration, répliqua Parker sous l'œil mi-rieur, mi sévère de Sydney. »


	4. Chapitre 3: Ebauche de caractères

**Chapitre 3 : Ebauche de caractères**

**1) Le drogué repenti numéro un**

Danny trouva Casey Stevens dans la salle des accessoires. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, roux, le visage marqué par la drogue. Il s'affairait à ranger de petits accessoires avec des gestes qui traduisaient sa nervosité.

« Casey Stevens ? Je suis l'Agent Taylor, du FBI, dit Danny en montrant sa carte. J'enquête sur la disparition de Sara Davenport.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

- Il paraît que vous vous êtes disputé avec Sara il y a quelques jours. C'était à propos de quoi ?

- Ah, d'accord, je vois, s'énerva l'accessoiriste. J'ai trempé dans la came, alors vous essayez de me mettre ça sur le dos.

- Mais non. On doit juste savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de Sara avant sa disparition. Vous voulez nous aider, ou non ?

Stevens baissa la tête, réfléchit un instant.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est une fille bien, Sara. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à arrêter l'héro. Et à trouver ce boulot. Et puis, mardi, elle a cru que j'avais replongé.

- C'est le cas ?

- Non... Elle a trouvé un sachet de came dans mon casier. Mais je vous jure que c'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis.

*°*

_*** Jimmy you know, everybody hates you when you're living off rock'n'roll  
**__**So you get high, tonight**_

_Mardi 22 octobre, 10h. _

_Sara sortit des vestiaires, serrant quelque chose dans la main et se dirigea directement vers Stevens, qui discutait avec un machiniste._

_« Casey, tu as une minute ?_

_**And Jimmy you lied, I wonder if you ever get back here alive  
**__**So you get high, tonight**_

_En voyant son air furieux, il la suivit immédiatement._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- T'as replongé, c'est ça ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- De ça, fit-elle, encore plus en colère, en ouvrant la main pour lui montrer un sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Je l'ai trouvé dans ton casier._

_- Je te jure que je ne sais pas ce que ça fout là._

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air inquisiteur._

'_**Cause you don't need nobody to make it on your own  
**__**You don't need nobody, you'd rather be alone**_

_- Je vois que la confiance règne... Pourquoi t'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?_

_- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Casey. Je croyais que..._

_- Sara, je te jure que je ne suis plus accro. Ça fait trois mois que j'y ai plus touché et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai réussi à garder un boulot plus d'un mois. Grâce à toi. Crois-moi, je ne vais pas tout gâcher._

_**So Jimmy gets high, tonight…  
**__**Jimmy gets high, tonight…**_

_En voyant qu'il semblait sincèrement blessé, Sara baissa les yeux._

_- Mais alors, d'où vient ce fichu sachet ?_

_- J'en ai aucune idée. T'es sûre que ça va ? demanda Casey en la voyant s'appuyer au mur._

_- Ouais, t'inquiète, je suis pas dans mon assiette ces derniers temps. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir soupçonné si vite._

_- Hey, Stevens, on a besoin de toi ici ! appela la voix du metteur en scène. »_

_Casey s'éloigna._

*°*

- Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que ce sachet n'était pas à vous ? fit Danny, sceptique.

- Sinon, ça me paraît évident que je vous en aurais pas parlé.

Danny fut obligé de reconnaître le bien-fondé de l'argument.

- Et vous dites que c'est Sara qui vous a trouvé ce boulot ? Depuis quand vous la connaissez ?

- Ça fait à peine plus de trois mois. Elle a bossé dans un bar à Philadelphie, où je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Cette fille est un ange, au sens propre du terme. Elle a pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie de la patronne du bar, qui voulait pas payer la part de la mafia sur la recette. Et elle m'a sorti de la drogue.

- Elle a été serveuse ? Et maintenant, actrice ?

- Ouais. Si j'ai bien compris, c'était pour rendre service à la productrice, une amie à elle. Mais j'en sais pas plus. En fait, elle touche un peu à tout...

- Et vous avez une idée de qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

- Je sais pas. Si, peut-être Natisha, l'actrice qui devait jouer Juliette avant son accident. Elle était pas franchement ravie de voir le rôle lui passer sous le nez, même si c'était pas la faute de Sara. Et puis, y avait pas que ça. Je crois que Natisha était persuadée que Sara lui avait aussi piqué son Roméo. Enfin, Alex.

- C'est vrai ?

- Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de me mêler des affaires des autres.

- Ah, et... L'accident de Natisha ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Oh, euh... Vous êtes pas au courant ? L'ancien Tybalt... Tyson quelque chose. Reese, je crois. Il s'est fait faucher par une voiture. Ben, Natisha était avec lui pendant l'accident. Elle a eu de la chance, elle s'en est sortie avec une vilaine fracture et quelques égratignures, mais lui, il s'est retrouvé dans le coma.

- Il est encore vivant ?

- Oui, enfin, si on peut dire… De ce que j'ai compris, les médecins ne lui donnent aucune chance de se réveiller un jour… »

**

* * *

**

2) Le drogué repenti numéro deux

Gloria Mendoza avait été ravie que des journalistes demandent à l'interroger sur l'avocat qui avait sorti son fils de prison. Quant à Felipe, même s'il n'était pas fou des médias, il avait décidé de faire un effort pour sa mère, et dire du bien de Jarod n'était pas si difficile…

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir, commença Sydney, assis sur le vieux canapé de l'appartement des Mendoza, entre Melle Parker et Broots.

- C'est un plaisir, répondit Gloria. Je vous en prie, servez-vous, continua-t-elle en montrant les tasses de thé et les cookies qu'elle avait disposés dans un plateau posé sur la table basse.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez été innocenté grâce à l'aide de ce Maître… demanda Melle Parker à Felipe, faisant mine de chercher un nom dans ses notes.

- Meyer, précisa ce dernier. Maître Jarod Meyer, effectivement.

- Vous pourriez nous en parler un peu ?

- C'est simple, Jarod m'a sauvé la vie. Quand il est apparu, personne ne croyait plus en moi – sauf ma mère. J'étais au bord du gouffre…

*°*

_**Jimmy you lied, I'm hoping that soon maybe life it don't pass you by  
**__**So Jimmy gets high, tonight**_

_4 octobre, 15h, centre de détention provisoire._

_Felipe, les traits tirés et un œil au beurre noir, pénétra dans le parloir, accompagné d'un gardien. Il sonda la pièce du regard pour trouver sa mère, et sursauta en voyant qu'elle était accompagnée._

_Il s'assit avec réticence en face d'eux, fixant l'homme. Il était difficile à cerner, mais c'était sans doute un flic ou un détective privé engagé par sa mère. Comme si elle avait de l'argent à gaspiller dans ce genre d'idioties ! Comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit._

_**And Jimmy you know, everybody hates you when you're living off your rock'n'roll  
**__**So you get high tonight**_

_« Hijo, commença Gloria, je te présente Jarod Meyer. __Il est avocat et il voudr…_

_- Mama, s'énerva Felipe, il faut que tu arrêtes. Je refuse que tu te fasses arnaquer par des charlatans dans son genre, tout ça pour que je me retrouve en taule quand même. Tout le monde est persuadé que c'est moi, ils ont déjà décidé de me condamner, alors arrête. __S'il te plaît._

_**Cause you don't need nobody to make it on your own  
**__**You don't need nobody, you'd rather be alone**_

_C'est alors que l'avocat prit la parole. Il parlait d'une voix douce et humble, et fixait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux._

_- Je comprends que vous ayez perdu confiance. Mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas là pour extorquer de l'argent à qui que ce soit. En fait, je voudrais vous défendre gratuitement._

_- Moi, gratuitement ? s'étonna Felipe, un brin perplexe. __Pourquoi ?_

_**So Jimmy gets high, tonight  
**__**And Jimmy gets high, tonight ***_

_- Peut-être que tout le monde n'est pas persuadé de votre culpabilité, finalement… »_

* Jimmy gets high (Daniel Powter)

* * *

_Donnez-moi votre avis, cliquez sur Review!_


	5. Chapitre 4: Pièces de puzzles

Et voici le chapitre 4... J'en profite pour remercier mon fidèle beta-lecteur, j'ai nommé mon frérot Gilou!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Pièces de puzzles

**1) Deux Juliette pour un Roméo**

Pendant ce temps, Sam interrogeait l'ancienne Juliette, assise sur les marches menant à la scène, sa jambe droite entourée d'un plâtre recouvert de signatures et de dessins.

« Vous assistez toujours aux répétitions ?

- Assez souvent. J'aide un peu Sara à prendre ses marques. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner...

Elle fit une pause en baissant les yeux.

- Je la regarde et je me dis que ça aurait pu être moi, sous les projecteurs. C'est le rôle d'une vie... Et moi, je passe à côté à cause de ce stupide accident.

- Vous lui en vouliez ?

- Je suis en colère contre à peu près tout et tout le monde, sauf Sara. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Non, disons que... J'étais un peu jalouse, c'est sûr. Mais en même temps, on peut difficilement en vouloir à quelqu'un comme Sara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette fille est... adorable. Littéralement, on ne peut que l'adorer. Elle s'occupe de tout le monde, et jamais d'elle. Elle en devient même énervante, à être toujours gentille. Comme si elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, quoi qu'on puisse dire ou faire.

- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose en particulier qui pourrait expliquer sa disparition ? Son comportement a changé depuis quelques temps ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Parfois, ces derniers jours, elle avait l'air vraiment... Triste. Et puis quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose et elle se retournait en souriant.

A ce moment le portable de Samantha sonna.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle à Natisha avant de décrocher en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Spide.

- C'est Danny. Tu es avec Juliette ?

- Oui ?

- Casey Stevens affirme qu'elle est sortie avec Roméo. Et qu'il l'aurait quittée pour Sara.

- L'aurait ?

- Rien de certain. Mais y a des rumeurs.

- OK. Je vais vérifier ça.

Elle raccrocha en se tournant à nouveau vers l'actrice.

- Et... vous ne savez pas ce qui aurait pu causer cette tristesse ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, au fond. Une fois elle a dit qu'elle avait vécu à Boston un moment. Et aussi dans le Delaware, je crois, quand elle était enfant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de frère ou de sœur, mais même ça je n'en suis pas sûre...

- Et... Un petit-ami ?

- Peut-être Alex. Je sais pas trop.

- On nous a dit que vous lui en vouliez pour ça.

- C'est ridicule. Ça fait très longtemps que c'est fini entre lui et moi. Il sort avec qui il veut. Honnêtement, je le laisse volontiers à qui veut de lui... En fait, j'ai essayé de mettre Sara en garde contre lui.

*°*

_Jeudi 17 octobre. 21 h._

_A la sortie de secours du théâtre, Sara et Natisha prenaient l'air. Natisha sortit un paquet de cigarettes._

_« T'en veux une ?_

_- Non merci, je tiens à mes poumons... J'ai vu les effets de ces trucs sur une fille que je connais. Elle est tellement stressée qu'à trente-cinq ans, elle a déjà un ulcère à l'estomac._

_- Tout le principe, c'est que tu y deviens accro._

_- Casey a bien réussi à arrêter l'héro, tu vas pas t'accrocher à un bout de nicotine et de goudron ?_

_- J'y réfléchirai après la tournée._

_- Nat'… C'est même pas toi qui joues ! s'indigna Sara, mi-sévère mi-enjouée._

_- Ça m'empêchera pas de stresser pour toi ! sourit Natisha. Au fait, Stella t'a fait essayer le costume ?_

_- Eh oui. Pour l'instant il me va super bien, je croise les doigts pour rentrer dedans le jour J !_

_Il y eut un court silence._

_- Au fait, Sara... J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos d'Alex et toi._

_- Oh… Je sais pas qui est allé inventer ça. Y a rien entre nous._

_- Ecoute, moi je m'en fous, simplement... Ce type est loin d'être l'homme idéal._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je suis sortie avec lui un moment. Quand je l'ai quitté pour Tyson, Alex l'a tabassé._

_- Sérieux ? Quand ça ?_

_- Je sais pas vraiment, Tyson ne voulait pas en faire toute une histoire. Sans doute une ou deux semaines avant... enfin, tu sais... l'accident. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais être au courant. »_

*°*

- Tyson, c'est... L'acteur qui jouait Tybalt et qui s'est fait renverser par une voiture ?

- Oui, j'étais avec lui ce jour-là... répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. C'est comme ça que j'ai écopé de ce plâtre. Enfin bon, se reprit-elle, on n'a plus reparlé d'Alex après ça. J'ai supposé qu'elle sortait effectivement avec lui ou l'envisageait, vu comme ce que j'ai dit a eu l'air de l'intéresser... »

**

* * *

**

2) Deux chasseurs pour un gibier

Le Centre, quelques heures plus tard.

Melle Parker, Sydney et Broots venaient de rentrer de Floride et de recevoir le contenu de la dernière planque de Jarod, qui était à présent étendu en vrac dans le bureau de Sydney, et que ce dernier, assisté d'Angelo, examinait.

Melle Parker soupira. Ils n'allaient rien trouver d'important là-dedans, de toute façon ; ce n'était pas par hasard que le Caméléon laissait tant de choses partout où il passait : il les narguait… et les occupait. C'était une perte de temps, mais aussi leur seule piste.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et laissa le psychologue et l'éponge à leur fouille méthodique, et décida de se mettre à la recherche de quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs. Broots était déjà pris par la poursuite d'elle-ne-savait-quelle piste informatique qui, comme d'habitude, ne donnerait rien ; aussi elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son cher frère – brrr, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas, c'était trop bizarre.

Parker s'étonna vaguement de ne pas croiser grand-monde dans les couloirs, frappa à la porte marquée du nom de « Mr Lyle » – vue sa récente passion pour la famille, il aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire appeler Parker, re-brrr, elle avait envie de vomir maintenant… – et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Au lieu d'une entrée en matière triomphale pour enquiquiner l'homme au pouce coupé avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot, elle se retrouva coupée dans son élan par un fauteuil vide. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, mais personne. Où était donc passé Lyle ? se demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète – elle était toujours plus rassurée en sachant exactement où il était, et de préférence pas derrière elle.

Sortant du bureau, Melle Parker fut prise d'une intuition et effectua un détour par le bureau de Brigitte. Encore brrr, celle-ci ne lui était apparentée en aucune façon, mais heureusement : cette famille était déjà bien assez tordue à son goût*.

Et là non plus, personne. C'était plus qu'une coïncidence. Ces deux-là préparaient quelque chose – sans doute rien de bon, sans vouloir paraître rabat-joie, se dit Parker. Même Jarod, pourtant si enclin à faire confiance à la nature humaine, n'aurait pas été assez naïf pour s'imaginer que le croque-mitaines et la sorcière à la sucette étaient en train de planifier une fête d'anniversaire…

En se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur de Broots pour lui demander de farfouiller pour découvrir quelle charmante surprise les deux sociopathes – ou était-ce psychopathes ? – leur réservait, Melle Parker vit, en contrebas du couloir en mezzanine dans lequel elle évoluait, une des expériences tordues dans lesquelles se spécialisait le Centre. Il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'un remake de la fameuse expérience où l'on demande à un cobaye d'en martyriser un autre – sans dire au premier que c'est en fait lui le sujet de l'expérience, et non pas la résistance à la douleur de son partenaire. La conclusion, si elle se souvenait bien, était de ce genre : n'importe qui est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, tant qu'on le lui présente de la bonne façon. Jarod aurait probablement appelé ça autrement. En fait, elle tenait pour sûr qu'il l'aurait dit différemment, puisqu'elle avait déjà été témoin de la réaction d'un Caméléon à ce type d'expérience. _Une_ Caméléon.

*°*

_Vingt ans auparavant._

_Melle Parker était, encore une fois, laissée à l'abandon dans les couloirs du Centre. Oubliée par tous tant elle savait se faire discrète. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations sans presque la voir, habitués qu'ils étaient à ce que la fille du patron traîne au Centre. Elle usait et abusait de cette invisibilité, rendait souvent visite à Jarod, et s'aventurait dans les endroits les plus interdits du bâtiment._

_Ce jour-là, elle s'ennuyait particulièrement et Jarod était en simulation – Angelo le lui avait dit, lui qui savait si bien se glisser dans les conduits d'aération. Elle avait donc décidé d'explorer une nouvelle partie du Centre. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus des caméras depuis longtemps – soit personne ne visionnait les images en temps réel, soit ils avaient décidé de tolérer sa présence – et se contentait d'essayer de ne pas se faire prendre sur le fait par un garde._

_Melle Parker atterrit finalement au-dessus d'une salle semblable à celle où Jarod passait ses journées. Elle-même se trouvait sur une mezzanine. Elle se recroquevilla derrière les barreaux de la rambarde pour observer sans être vue._

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain se trouvait là, devant un grand écran où des images étaient projetées. D'où elle était, Melle Parker ne les discernait pas précisément, mais les sons étaient assez terrifiants. Elle sursauta soudain ; un homme venait de s'approcher de la fille. Elle le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Sydney. Ce qui la surprit, puisqu'elle avait supposé qu'il était avec Jarod. Mais elle se souvint ce que ce dernier lui avait dit : Sydney ne restait pas toujours avec lui sur toute la durée d'une sim', surtout pour les plus longues._

_Melle Parker tendit l'oreille ; la jeune fille disait quelque chose à Sydney. Elle semblait horrifiée._

_« Comment des êtres humains peuvent se faire ce genre de choses ?_

_- Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, commença le psychologue de son ton calme et flegmatique. Mais tu dois t'en rendre compte pour l'intégrer à ton travail. La plupart des humains sont prêts à aller très loin dans l'horreur, à partir du moment où on leur donne une raison, ou un prétexte, qui leur convient._

_- Pas moi, Sydney, répondit-elle. »_

_Plus tard, une fois Sydney parti, Melle Parker osa descendre de la mezzanine. L'occupante des lieux ne sembla aucunement surprise._

_« Tu savais que j'étais là ?_

_- Depuis un moment, oui._

_- Tu es… un Caméléon, comme Jarod ?_

_- Tu connais Jarod ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment… Enfin, oui, je fais des simulations. Et toi ?_

_- Mon père travaille ici. Je m'appelle Melle Parker._

_- Moi, c'est Sara. »_

* Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout suivi, Brigitte épouse Mr Parker au cours de la saison 3…

* * *

_Laissez un review!_


	6. Chapitre 5: O Médiatisation

Dans un grand élan de générosité et de gaieté suscité par le retour d'Internet qui m'a beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours, je publie aussi dès maintenant le chapitre 5. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un paquet de reviews!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : O médiatisation

**1) Coupures de presse**

Jack était de retour dans les bureaux du FBI avec Samantha et Danny, Martin étant resté au Broadway Theatre pour attendre quelques membres du personnel qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et les interroger. Il venait d'accrocher la photo de Sara Davenport au tableau blanc, et de commencer à remplir celui-ci des derniers faits et gestes connus de la jeune femme. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner ; il décrocha.

« Jack, c'est Martin. J'ai pu interroger toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour le théâtre, sauf Alex Coscoda, le comédien qui joue Roméo.

- Il ne s'est pas montré ?

- Non. Le metteur en scène n'était pas inquiet jusque là, il paraît que Coscoda est un sacré fêtard, souvent en retard pour les répétitions – contrairement à Sara. En plus, vu qu'il prépare le rôle depuis plus longtemps, il se sent autorisé à débarquer tard. Mais il est quand même presque midi, et toujours aucun signe de lui.

- Sam, tu disais bien qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose entre Alex et Sara ? s'enquit Jack en restant en ligne avec Martin.

- C'est pas très clair, mais plusieurs membres de la troupe nous ont parlé de rumeurs à ce sujet.

- Alors on doit partir de l'hypothèse que ce Coscoda était avec Sara au moment de sa disparition. Soit il en est responsable, soit il lui est arrivé la même chose. Martin, tu vas chez lui et tu fais tout pour le retrouver. Je te rejoins.

- OK, fit l'agent avant de raccrocher.

- Vous me tenez au courant toutes les demi-heures, ordonna Jack en enfilant sa veste.

- Aucune possibilité n'est très bonne pour Sara, remarqua Sam en regardant Jack s'éloigner.

- Mais il reste à trouver la raison de cette disparition, poursuivit Danny. Qui aurait eu une raison d'enlever Roméo **et **Juliette ? Et même si elle esteffectivement sortie avec Coscoda, pourquoi l'aurait-il enlevée ou tuée ?

- La réponse est peut-être dans ces cartons, intervint Vivian, cachée par deux cartons emplis de papier qu'elle posa sur la table de travail, imitée par Elena. Voici la tonne de papiers qu'il y avait chez Sara. On n'a pas eu le temps d'y regarder en détail, mais je dirais qu'elle a fait des recherches assez approfondies sur la troupe. Il faudrait se plonger là-dedans.

- Quatre cartons, huh ? fit Danny, l'air peu enthousiaste.

- Tu rêves, fit Elena. Y en a encore une dizaine en bas. Allez, fais-moi travailler ces muscles ! »

*°*

Plusieurs tasses de café plus tard…

« Quelqu'un a envisagé la possibilité que cette fille soit juste très zélée quand elle commence à travailler quelque part ? supplia Danny en bâillant. Tout ça c'est passionnant, mais très large comme sujet de recherche…

- Hey, je crois que je tiens quelque chose, interrompit Elena. Regardez ça, continua-t-elle en exhibant un carnet à la couverture violette et en l'ouvrant, dévoilant des coupures de journaux et d'autres documents collés.

- Fais voir ? intervint Vivian. _Roméo et Juliette ensemble à la ville comme sur scène_, ce sont Alex et Natisha. Puis une photo de groupe où Natisha semble plutôt proche de Tyson Reese, celui qui s'est fait renverser.

- Oui, fit Sam, Natisha m'a dit qu'elle avait quitté Alex pour lui, et qu'il l'aurait même tabassé quelques semaines avant l'accident.

- Il y a aussi une lettre officielle des producteurs de la pièce, continua Vivian, dont la fameuse Melle Forest dont la concierge de Sara nous a parlé.

- Stevens m'a dit que Sara jouait dans la troupe pour rendre service à son amie productrice, remarqua Danny.

- C'est sans doute elle. Donc, cette lettre est adressée à Reese, y a beaucoup de bla bla… Apparemment, ils lui proposent une place plus importante dans la troupe. Et enfin, une autre coupure de journal, qui parle de l'accident cette fois.

- Ça fait déjà un sujet de recherche plus étroit, non ? dit Elena à Danny.

- Oui, mais on n'est pas plus avancés. Quoi, Sara jouait les enquêtrices ? Et elle aurait découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Sam. Vu les documents qu'elle a choisi de regrouper dans ce carnet, elle s'intéressait plus particulièrement au trio amoureux formé par Roméo, Juliette et Tybalt. Or Tybalt est comme mort. Rappelez-moi qui l'a tué dans la pièce de Shakespeare ?

Vivian sourit.

- C'est une théorie qui en vaut une autre. Vu l'absence étrange de Coscoda, ça pourrait se tenir. Surtout que si on écoute les proches de Sara, c'était une fille sans histoires et gentille avec tout le monde.

- En fait, ce qui me dérange, intervint Elena, c'est que personne ne lui était « proche ». Il n'y a que moi qui ai cette impression, que personne ne la connaissait que de façon superficielle ?

- C'est vrai… admit Danny. C'est sans doute le cas de beaucoup de gens, remarquez. Mais même Stevens, qui crie sur les toits qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie en le sortant de la drogue, ne sait rien de précis sur sa vie avant leur rencontre – et même après, ça reste très vague.

- Je crois qu'on devrait interroger la fameuse productrice, Melle Forest. Si elle est bien amie avec Sara, on en apprendra peut-être plus. Et puis avec un peu de chance, elle la connaît depuis plus longtemps. Parce que pour l'instant, le plus loin qu'on puisse remonter dans sa vie, c'est trois mois. J'ai entré son nom dans la base de données, mais des Sara Davenport, il y en a quelques unes, alors sans date de naissance et numéro de sécurité sociale…

- Le théâtre ne te les a pas fournies ?

- Ils ne les ont pas. Apparemment, le remplacement s'est fait si précipitamment qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de lui demander des infos personnelles précises. Et comme elle connaît la productrice, ils ont dû se dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. »

**

* * *

**

2) Caméras braquées

Sydney avait laissé Angelo au milieu des affaires de Jarod. Il avait tout à coup repensé à une simulation, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était une sorte d'intuition idiote, sans fondement apparent ; mais il veillait à toujours les écouter : l'intuition est souvent une voix détournée de notre esprit pour nous indiquer une direction à suivre, un détail que sa partie consciente a négligé.

Après avoir fouillé ses tiroirs pour retrouver le DVD de la simulation en question, il l'inséra dans le lecteur de son ordinateur et déclencha l'avance rapide.

« Dites-donc, Sydney, l'interrompit la voix cassante de Melle Parker, empreinte d'une certaine tension – mais ne l'était-elle pas toujours ? – vous ne sauriez pas où Lyle et Brigitte ont disparu ?

- Ils ne sont pas au Centre ? s'enquit distraitement le psychologue avant d'appuyer sur une touche de son clavier.

Melle Parker ne daigna pas répondre et s'intéressa plutôt à ce qui accaparait ainsi Sydney. La vidéo en noir et blanc commençait à défiler, s'ouvrant sur un Jarod d'une quinzaine d'années, assis seul à une table. Devant lui, un objet ressemblant à un simple casse-tête chinois, qui ne mesurait pas plus de dix centimètres de hauteur, pour une base carrée de cinq centimètres de côté. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien de simple, et restait irrésolu par quiconque ne connaissait pas d'avance la marche à suivre. Sydney le lui avait confié sous les ordres du Centre deux jours auparavant, et Jarod le petit génie semblait avoir finalement trouvé quelque chose qui lui résistait.

Sydney actionna encore une fois l'avance rapide, car le jeune Caméléon ne faisait qu'observer l'objet, l'air très concentré, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'est alors que la caméra filma un mouvement dans le coin inférieur gauche, augurant l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Une fillette de stature moyenne, les cheveux mi-longs, s'avança de dos par rapport à la caméra, faisant sursauter Jarod, qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

« La première fois que j'ai visionné cet enregistrement, prononça Sydney, j'ai cru que c'était vous, Melle Parker.

- Mais c'est Sara, » devina cette dernière, supposition validée quand la fille se tourna légèrement vers la caméra, laissant apparaître son profil à l'air plus mutin que Parker, et son nez plus retroussé. Lorsqu'elle se hissa pour s'asseoir sur la table, elle apparut aussi nettement plus jeune – elle devait avoir onze ou douze ans à l'époque.

*°*

_« Ça faisait longtemps, remarqua Jarod d'un ton faussement terre-à-terre._

_- Ils ont resserré la surveillance quand il m'ont surprise à deux couloirs de ma salle de sim' le mois dernier, répliqua Sara d'un ton enjoué. J'ai préféré ne pas faire de vagues, histoire qu'ils croient que c'est suffisant._

_Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, Sara fixant le casse-tête et Jarod observant Sara à la dérobée._

_- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'avais dit ? demanda finalement cette dernière, brisant le silence._

_- Beaucoup, répondit Jarod avant de soupirer. Ça a une certaine logique, mais… j'ai du mal à y croire._

_- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je ne l'aurais jamais envisagé, avant. Mais cette simulation… Je ne sais pas, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me gêne. Le sujet lui-même est risqué : élaborer les meilleures attentats possibles pour mieux les déjouer…_

_- … c'est prendre le risque que l'objectif soit en fait de perpétrer un attentat, compléta Jarod. Encore une fois, en théorie je te suis, mais de là à soupçonner le Centre de ce type d'intentions…_

_- Je sais, il est tout à fait possible qu'ils aient dit la vérité. Mais ce qui m'a le plus dérangée, c'est… Mr Raines qui se tenait à la rambarde, qui observait attentivement la sim', et il y avait dans ses yeux comme… je sais pas, je le voyais presque se lécher les babines, fit-elle avec une petite moue. _

_- Il est bizarre de toute façon, répondit Jarod en haussant les épaules. Flippant 24h/24, 7 jours sur 7…_

_- C'est clair, sourit Sara. N'empêche que maintenant, je vais me méfier. Je vois les simulations sous un autre œil. C'est assez terrifiant, mais je préfère ça que de leur faire confiance aveuglément._

_- Ce qui me gêne dans ta théorie, c'est Sydney. Tu penses qu'il nous mentirait ?_

_- Pas forcément. Ils pourraient lui mentir, à lui. Si on réfléchit, c'est même la chose la plus intelligente à faire._

_- Admettons. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, si c'était vrai ?_

_- Pour commencer, ne pas faire les simulations qui nous semblent trop risquées, tiens !_

_- Il y en a beaucoup. On peut presque toutes les retourner. Et puis, le Centre ne voit pas un refus d'un bon œil…_

_- Pas besoin de leur dire, patate. On est des enfants, non ? Ils s'attendent sans doute à ce qu'on ait des limites. Les Caméléons sont de sacrés acteurs, ils doivent bien pouvoir _faire croire _qu'ils ne peuvent pas enfiler un costume une fois de temps en temps, tu crois pas ?_

_Il y eut alors un bruit provenant de la mezzanine, qui les fit s'interrompre. Jarod scruta la rambarde, à la recherche d'un signe précédant l'entrée d'un garde, et quand il se détendit à nouveau, Sara posait la main sur une pièce du casse-tête chinois, qu'elle déplaça ; un éclair de compréhension apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon, qui décala une seconde pièce. Ils se relayèrent ainsi jusqu'à avoir terminé, en moins d'une minute._

_- Ça faisait deux jours que je séchais là-dessus ! s'étonna Jarod._

_- Faut croire que deux Caméléons valent mieux qu'un. Allez, reprit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Ne tentons pas le Diable, et encore moins Mr. Raines ! »_

*°*

« Lucide, la gosse, réagit Melle Parker. Etonnant qu'elle ne se soit évadée qu'après Jarod. Et le Centre ne s'est pas inquiété de cette conversation ?

- A l'époque, j'étais le seul à m'intéresser aux séquences hors simulations. J'avoue avoir sous-estimé l'importance de ces propos.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous ressortez ce vieil enregistrement ?

- Je l'ignore… Peut-être avais-je besoin de revoir à quel point mes deux Caméléons étaient efficaces ensemble. Peut-être suis-je en train de vieillir, dit-il, songeur, et Melle Parker sut qu'il n'en révèlerait pas plus. Mais au fait, reprit-il, vous parliez de Mr Lyle et de Brigitte ?

- Quelle bonne surprise, vous m'écoutiez ! Ces deux-là se sont évaporés et cela ne présage rien de bon. J'ai demandé à Broots d'essayer de me les localiser, mais il tremble trop de frayeur pour être efficace.

- Peut-être ont-il une piste sur Sara ? Après tout, nous sommes censés collaborer avec eux pour rattraper les deux Caméléons à la fois, rappela Sydney en retirant le DVD, son écran d'ordinateur revenant à la chaîne nationale d'informations télévisées.

- Même si c'est ça, vous trouvez rassurant qu'ils ne nous aient pas laissé le moindre petit mot ? Ils veulent nous mettre à l'écart, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Si quelqu'un doit cribler l'un de vos protégés de balles, j'aimerais autant que ce soit moi.

Melle Parker s'interrompit soudain, touchant l'épaule de Sydney.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

- Regardez, fit-elle en montrant l'écran du menton – écran où s'affichait la photographie d'une Sara teinte en brune, avec comme sous-titrage : _L'actrice Sara Davenport, disparue après la première de Roméo & Juliette. _Je suis encore moins rassurée, maintenant. »

*°*

C'est aussi à peu près ce que se dit Jarod, à des kilomètres de là, sursautant lui aussi en voyant ce visage s'afficher sur l'écran de télévision du petit café où il dégustait une glace.


	7. Chapitre 6: Les amis de Sara

**Chapitre 6 : Les amis de Sara**

**1) La productrice**

Dimanche 27 octobre, bâtiment du FBI. Les bureaux étaient quasiment vides, mais l'équipe de Jack Malone avait définitivement renoncé à son week-end. La plupart avaient d'ailleurs à peine dormi – seule Sam était repassée chez elle, pour s'occuper de son bébé et assurer la relève entre sa mère et la baby-sitter.

Alex Coscoda était toujours introuvable : la visite à son appartement n'avait rien donné – si ce n'est la découverte d'un bazar immonde – et l'avis de recherche à son nom n'avait jusque là suscité aucune réponse.

Quant à Melle Forest, elle venait d'arriver à New York et avait été conduite de l'aéroport LaGuardia directement aux bureaux du FBI, où Danny et Vivian l'interrogeaient depuis une dizaine de minutes – avec l'impression croissante que, pour une raison inconnue, la jolie productrice en savait plus qu'elle n'en disait...

« Comment avez-vous rencontré Sara ? tenta Vivian d'un ton badin.

- Oh, elle m'a bien aidée il y a un an, sur un film que je produisais, commença la rousse en ajustant ses lunettes aux fines montures rectangulaires sur son nez retroussé. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de tournage, nous sommes devenues amies. Je lui connaissais un certain talent pour jouer la comédie, aussi j'ai pensé à elle tout de suite quand nous n'avons pas pu trouver de remplaçante pour notre Juliette ici à New York.

- Et où ce film était-il tourné ? s'enquit Danny.

- Au milieu du désert, dans le Nevada.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne connaître aucun proche de Sara ? Même un prénom, un lieu qui nous permettrait de remonter dans son passé ?

- Elle parle peu d'elle, et elle bouge beaucoup. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas vu ses parents depuis très longtemps, elle n'a une vieille photo d'eux. Mais je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie. Enfin…

- Quoi ? réagit Vivian au quart de tour. N'importe quel détail peut nous aider.

- Il y a bien ce coup de fil que j'ai surpris. Je passais la chercher chez elle pour une sortie entre filles, et sa porte était ouverte. Elle parlait au téléphone…

*°*

_* When this began, I had nothing to say, and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused, and I live it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me_

_Le 12 octobre, 20h._

_« Non, c'est juste que… disait Sara, parfois j'ai l'impression de n'être à ma place nulle part._

_- …_

_**But all that they can see the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**  
_**_Nothing to lose, just hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_**

_- Rentrer à la maison, t'en as de bonnes. Rentrer à la maison ! répéta-t-elle, en colère. Comment oses-tu appeler ça une maison, un foyer ? Comment peux-tu croire que je serais mieux là-bas ?_

_- …_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
**__**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long, erase all the pain till it's gone**_

_- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir. Tu as été une bénédiction au milieu de tout ça, ce qui ressemble le plus à un père. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un foyer, et il faut être tordu pour faire subir ce genre de choses à des gosses. On était des gosses ! C'est précisément à cause de vous tous que je ne me sens nulle part à ma place, que je n'ai pas le droit de me poser et simplement de vivre, que je me réveille encore en sursaut, la nuit, articula-t-elle d'un seul trait, sans reprendre sa respiration, la voix cassée. Mes cauchemars sont les pires qui existent : ils ont vraiment eu lieu. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de rentrer « à la maison », assena Sara en raccrochant brutalement._

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**  
_**_I wanna find something I've wanted all along… Somewhere I belong!_**

_La productrice attendit un instant avant d'entrer, ne sachant trop où se mettre, triturant l'une de ses mèches rousses en se demandant que faire. Sara eut un haut-le-cœur et se précipita dans la salle de bains._

_- Ça va ? s'enquit son amie en passant la tête par la porte, pensant autant au coup de téléphone qu'à la position de Sara, penchée sur le lavabo._

_- Oui, répondit Sara. Je crois que j'ai mangé un truc pas frais. Alors, on y va ? »_

**_And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
_****_I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_**

*°*

- C'aurait été son père, à l'autre bout du fil ? fit Danny.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que j'ai supposé, répondit Melle Forest. J'ai préféré ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet, vu l'état dans lequel elle s'était mise…

- Eh bien je crois que ce sera tout, reprit Vivian. Merci beaucoup de vous être déplacée.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider. J'espère vraiment que Sara va bien. Vous voudrez bien me tenir au courant de vos recherches ?

- Bien sûr. »

* * *

**2) Le Marine**

« Papiers, s'il vous plaît, réclama le gardien avant de faire passer le visiteur devant le détecteur de métaux en examinant la carte d'identité et les papiers militaires. Le corps des Marines, uh ?

- Eh oui, répondit l'homme en passant une deuxième fois sans sa ceinture, réussissant cette fois l'exploit de ne pas déclencher de bip. Dites-moi, continua-t-il en rebouclant sa ceinture et en récupérant ses papiers, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouvent les bureaux de l'équipe chargée des disparitions ?

- L'agent Malone ? Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au dixième étage, son bureau est vers la droite. De toute façon, tous les agents là-bas le connaissent, vous pouvez pas le louper.

- Merci bien, fit le visiteur en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. »

*°*

Le visiteur trouva en effet sans peine le bureau de Jack Malone – vide.

« Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda une jeune femme blonde qui s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur.

- Je cherche l'agent Malone. C'est à propos de la disparition de Sara Davenport.

- Oh ? Je suis l'agent Samantha Spade, je travaille sur ce dossier. Et vous êtes ?

- Sergent Jarod Munn, du Corps des Marines. Je suis un vieil ami de Sara. »

*°*

Jarod remercia l'agent Spade qui lui tendait une tasse de café, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans le bureau du chef de l'équipe. Celui-ci n'était ni très rangé, ni franchement en désordre ; deux cadres étaient posés sur le bureau, sans doute des photos de famille ; le reste était très sobre et tout professionnel.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa l'agent Malone en entrant et en s'installant à côté de sa collègue sur le canapé, face à Jarod, assis dans un fauteuil. Vous disiez donc que vous connaissez Sara Davenport ?

- Oui. En fait, nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble.

- Vous l'avez vue récemment ?

- Nous avions un peu perdu le contact, mais nous nous sommes croisés par hasard il y a quelques mois. Je travaillais comme instructeur à Camp Pedelton, en Californie, et elle avait un petit boulot dans le coin.

*°*

So _what am I? What do I have but negativity? 'Cause I can't trust to find the way, everyone is looking at me  
__Nothing to lose, nothing to gain, hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_Le 20 juillet à San Clemente, entre Los Angeles et San Diego, près de la base Marine : Camp Pedelton._

_Jarod, cuisant sous le soleil dans son uniforme de Marine, marchait dans la rue. Son regard croisa alors celui de Sara, en train d'aider un groupe de paroissiens qui réparaient la façade abîmée de l'église locale. Il s'approcha et l'attendit quelques minutes._

_« Ça alors, comme le monde est petit ! s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant, essuyant la sueur sur son front. Dis-donc, t'as de l'allure en uniforme, Sergent._

**_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long, erase all the pain till it's gone_**

_- Je bosse au camp d'instruction avec les nouvelles recrues. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Californie ?_

_- Oh, des tas de choses. Mais en ce moment, je suis prof de dessin et de musique au collège de San Clemente, répondit Sara. C'est super de te revoir. On devrait aller prendre un verre._

_- D'accord, je t'invite. »_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along… Somewhere I belong!**_

_Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté à un verre, bien sûr. Jarod avait tout naturellement raccompagné Sara chez elle, et arriva ce qui devait arriver…_

_« C'était sans doute une erreur, énonça Sara à l'aube, lovée dans les bras de Jarod._

_- Une erreur agréable, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue._

_- Oui, sourit-elle. Mais ça donne de l'espoir, et ça ne peut que nous faire souffrir._

_- Alors quoi ? On arrête là, on se quitte en amis et on reprend nos vies avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?_

_- C'est déjà trop tard, soupira-t-elle... Depuis des années. »_

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
**__**And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away and find myself today… ***_

*°*

_* Somewhere I belong (Linkin Park)_

* Munn : ce nom fait référence à John C. « Toby » Munn (1906-1986), un aviateur des Marines qui a commandé Camp Pedelton.


	8. Chapitre 7: Vérité maquillée

_Voici le chapitre 7... On approche doucement de la fin. Donnez-moi votre avis!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Vérité maquillée

**1) L'enfance de Sara**

Alors que le Sergent Munn semblait pensif, Sam vit Vivian et Danny raccompagner une femme rousse, la productrice de Roméo & Juliette, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle redirigea son attention vers le Marine, qui reprenait ses esprits.

« Ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous, soupira-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, on a grandi ensemble. On s'est toujours sentis tiraillés entre l'amour fraternel et… l'amour tout court.

- Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais d'après ce que nous savons, l'enfance de Sara n'a pas été particulièrement heureuse.

- C'est un bel euphémisme. Nous avons tous les deux vécu dans une sorte de… foyer d'accueil, on l'appelait le Centre. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous a empêchés de vivre ensemble jusque là. Vous voyez… nous sommes, en quelque sorte, à la fois la seule personne au monde capable de comprendre l'autre… et celle qui lui rappelle le plus de mauvais souvenirs.

- Nous avons aussi entendu parler d'un homme que Sara considérerait comme un père, avec qui elle entretiendrait des relations compliquées… Vous voyez qui cela pourrait être ? s'enquit Jack.

- Sans doute Sydney. Il était… éducateur, au Centre. C'est effectivement la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour nous deux, le seul là-bas qui nous ait accordé une attention véritable, bien que bridée par son professionnalisme.

- Comment Sara est-elle arrivée dans ce foyer ? interrogea Samantha.

- Ses parents sont morts. Un accident de voiture, je crois. Elle avait à peu près cinq ans. A l'époque, je devais en avoir huit ou neuf, et j'avais été retiré à mes parents depuis déjà quatre ou cinq ans.

- Plus nous en saurons sur Sara, et plus nous aurons de chances de la retrouver, expliqua Sam. Je sais que c'est sans doute difficile d'en parler, mais qu'avez-vous vécu exactement dans ce « Centre » ?

- Pas d'abus physiques, répondit le Sergent. Mais pas d'amour non plus. Comment vous dire… ? Nous étions prisonniers, coupés du monde, avec des responsabilités trop importantes pour notre âge.

*°*

**_* Is it hard, to go on, make them believe you are strong?  
Don't close your eyes…_**

_Environ vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, au Centre. _

_Jarod était assis, seul, à une table, dans une pièce vide et sombre ; il dessinait. Il entendit un bruit._

_« Angelo, c'est toi ?_

_Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper la manche de Jarod pour l'entraîner à sa suite._

_- Attends, où on va ?_

_- Sara… Sara a peur. Triste._

_- Sara ?_

_- Nouvelle. Sara, peur, triste, répéta Angelo en tirant sur la manche de son ami._

_- D'accord, d'accord, je viens. »_

_**All my nights felt like days, so much light in every way…  
**__**Just blink an eye**_

_Angelo s'éclipsa en un souffle après avoir guidé Jarod jusqu'à une autre pièce. Ce dernier ne remarqua d'abord rien dans la pénombre, avant d'entendre un sanglot. Ses yeux s'adaptant à l'obscurité, il finit par discerner une toute petite fille recroquevillée dans un coin._

_« Salut, fit-il, embarrassé, en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu es toute seule ?_

_Elle leva vaguement les yeux vers lui et son cœur chavira à la vue de ce raz-de-marée de larmes._

_- Tu t'appelles Sara, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Jarod, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Ça va aller. »_

**_I used to be someone happy, you used to see that I'm friendly_**

*°*

Le Sergent Munn ravala sa salive, apparemment très affecté par ce récit, avant de risquer :

- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me raconter précisément ce que vous avez trouvé, mais… Est-ce que vous pensez que Sara va bien ?

Sam et Jack se concertèrent du regard.

- Notre principal suspect s'appelle Alex Coscoda, énonça Samantha. Il travaillait avec Sara et il semble avoir disparu lui aussi. Il est possible qu'elle ait compris qu'il était coupable d'un accident de voiture avec délit de fuite. Honnêtement, nous ne pouvons pas être sûr que votre amie soit encore en vie. Mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour la retrouver.

- Merci, dit simplement le Marine. Je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Merci pour votre aide, fit Jack en lui serrant la main.

- J'aimerais faire plus… répondit Jarod, songeur. »

**

* * *

**

2) La nature du Centre

Entre deux crises de paniques causées par l'éventualité de froisser l'Homme aux Neuf Doigts ou la Blonde à la Sucette, Broots avait réussi à pirater le serveur du FBI depuis l'avion qui les menait, Melle Parker, Sydney et lui, jusqu'à New York City.

Ils étaient ainsi au courant de toutes les découvertes du FBI, qui s'approchait dangereusement de la vérité sans même le savoir – que le carnet violet de Sara leur soit tombé entre les mains était déjà fort fâcheux, mais il était à peu près certain qu'ils avaient aussi trouvé les DVDs de ses simulations parmi ses affaires personnelles. S'ils les avaient déjà visionnés, le scandale aurait déjà éclaté ; mais les récupérer au plus vite faisait partie de leurs objectifs prioritaires. Juste après la capture de Sara et l'emmerdement maximum de Brigitte et Lyle, selon les mots de la sœur de ce dernier…

Ils allaient atterrir. Broots réprima l'envie de vomir que les trajets en avion déclenchaient quasiment toujours en lui – c'était bien sa chance d'avoir trouvé le seul emploi d'informaticien qui exigeait de le prendre quasiment une fois par semaine, aller et retour – quand il vit clignoter une alerte sur son ordinateur portable.

**_All your smiles, all is fake, let me come in I feel sick  
_**_**Give me your arm…**_

« M… Melle Parker, balbutia-t-il. J-Jar… Jarod a p-p…

- Broots, pour l'amour du ciel, calmez-vous, réagit cette dernière. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Jarod est à N… New-York. Il a… il a parlé avec le FBI.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Parker.

- Sous quelle identité ? interrogea Sydney, beaucoup plus calme.

- Sergent Jarod Munn, du Corps des Marines, répondit Broots. Apparemment, il est encore sur place.

- Ça ne vous surprend pas ? demanda Melle Parker au psychologue, presque énervée par tant de flegme.

- D'une certaine façon, il fallait s'y attendre : Jarod aussi a dû regarder les infos, voilà tout. Il suffit qu'il ait été plus proche de New York que nous…

- Ou ait eu un pilote plus nerveux, répliqua-t-elle pour le plus grand plaisir de Broots – tant qu'elle s'énervait sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas sur lui… même s'il trouvait quant à lui la conduite de leur pilote bien assez sportive.

- Du calme, Parker, l'exhorta Sydney. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle : s'ils sont dans la même ville, nous pourrons peut-être faire d'une pierre, deux coups, et ramener à la fois Sara et Jarod. »

*°*

**_From the shadow to the sun, only one step and you're burned  
_**_**Don't stay too high…**_

Vingt minutes plus tard – après moult jurons de Melle Parker adressés, entre autres, au personnel de l'aéroport, aux agences de location de voiture, aux taxis, aux embouteillages et aux détecteurs de métaux des bâtiments fédéraux – le trio pénétra dans l'immeuble du FBI. Parker avait laissé Sam et un autre nettoyeur, qui les avaient accompagnés, aux sorties du bâtiment, au cas où Jarod soit toujours à l'intérieur et leur échappe.

Grâce aux informations récoltées par Broots sur l'identité de Jarod, Melle Parker avait pu piocher dans sa collection de faux papiers trois plaques d'agents du NCIS*. Ajoutez un mandat d'arrestation au nom du très imaginaire Sergent Munn, et le FBI n'aurait aucune raison d'entraver leur route.

La démarche de Parker était à elle seule assez ostensiblement agressive pour qu'un agent portant l'uniforme réglementaire du FBI, costume et cravate noirs sur chemise blanche, s'approche.

« Agents Parker, Sydney et Broots, NCIS, aboya-t-elle. Nous recherchons le Sergent Jarod Munn.

- Je suis l'agent Malone, je dirige ce service. Votre homme était ici, mais il est parti il y a quinze minutes.

- Broots, retrouvez-le-moi, ordonna Parker de façon d'autant plus convaincante que c'était sa technique de communication habituelle. Caméras de surveillance, etc. Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin.

**_I used to be someone happy, you used to see that I'm friendly_**

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous lui voulez ? s'enquit l'agent Malone.

- Cet homme n'est pas un Marine. Cela fait des mois qu'il se promène sur tout le territoire en se faisant passer pour tel, sous plusieurs noms différents. Il ne reste jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour qu'on l'arrête. D'ailleurs, nous allons avoir besoin de savoir précisément ce qu'il vous a dit.

- Pas grand chose en rapport avec votre enquête, j'en ai peur, répondit Malone. Il nous a parlé d'une amie à lui, Sara Davenport, qui a disparu.

- Nous avons des raisons de croire que cette jeune femme pourrait être mêlée à ses délits, réagit Sydney. Avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire, dans ses effets personnels ? Je pense notamment à des micro-DVDs que Munn a dérobé à la Navy et que nous n'avons jamais retrouvés.

- Ça ne me dit rien, dit l'agent Malone.

- Si c'était le cas, contactez-nous immédiatement, reprit Parker en lui tendant une carte avec un numéro de téléphone. Et ne les visionnez surtout pas. Il s'agit de documents Secret Défense.

- Compris, répondit l'agent du FBI. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, continua-t-il – une façon comme une autre de les mettre à la porte. »

*°*

_**Is it why, in your tears, I can smell the taste of fear ?  
**_**_It's all around…_**

En sortant de l'immeuble du FBI, Jarod s'était aussitôt dirigé vers l'hôpital où Tyson Reese était soigné. Il avait en effet eu le temps de faire de petites recherches sur la troupe de théâtre de Sara, pendant le voyage jusqu'à New York ; et son entretien avec les agents du FBI n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il supposait déjà – Alex Coscoda était responsable de l'état de Tyson, et avait même sans doute provoqué l'accident volontairement.

Ce que Jarod savait, contrairement au FBI, c'était que Sara n'était pas une simple comédienne ; elle était venue ici dans le but précis de démasquer le responsable de l' « accident ». Et si Coscoda était introuvable, c'était sans doute qu'elle avait réussi.

**_All my laughs, all my wings, they are graved inside your ring  
_**_**You were all mine…**_

Depuis son évasion, Sara avait adopté un mode opératoire similaire à celui de Jarod ; le principe de base étant de faire avouer les coupables en leur faisant vivre ce qu'ils avaient fait vivre à leurs victimes. Il ignorait en quoi exactement cela consistait dans ce cas précis, mais son esprit fonctionnant comme celui de Sara, il pouvait deviner beaucoup de choses. Que la personne au chevet de Tyson Reese aurait des informations utiles pour lui, par exemple.

Il entra dans la chambre. Tyson reposait, immobile, sur le lit. Il respirait seul et ses blessures externes étaient en bonne voie de guérison, mais les écrans affichant ses constantes dépeignaient assez clairement un coma de stade 3. La visiteuse, assise dos à la porte, tenait la main du blessé et lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille. En s'approchant, il vit nettement le plâtre enserrant la jambe droite de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, Natisha. »

_**I used to be someone happy, you used to see that I'm friendly ***_

* * *

* _Endless song (AaRON)_

* Naval Criminal Investigative Service, police de la Navy et du Marine Corps, et référence à une autre série télé que j'aime beaucoup.


	9. Chapitre 8: Peurs d'enfants

**Chapitre 8 : Peurs d'enfants**

**1) La terrible vérité…**

« Sam, sors les DVDs des affaires de Sara, demanda Jack dès le départ de l'équipe d'agents du NCIS.

- Pourquoi leur as-tu menti ?

- Une intuition. Tu as noté le nom des trois agents ?

- Parker, Broots et… Sydney ! réalisa Samantha.

- Exactement. Ce serait vraiment une énorme coïncidence. Et puis, soyons sérieux. Rien ne laisse supposer que Sara ait été mêlée à des activités illégales – ni ce Jarod, d'ailleurs. Les cartes de ces trois oiseaux étaient sans doute bien imitées, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si on voyait des agents du NCIS tous les jours. Si les DVDs appartiennent effectivement à la Navy, nous les leur rendrons mais je préfère en avoir le cœur net.

- Jack ! intervint Martin. On vient de recevoir un appel anonyme sur la location de Coscoda!

- Quelle adresse ?

- Un motel à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici. J'ai appelé le gérant, qui confirme qu'une chambre a été prise par une femme correspondant à la description de Sara. Elle a payé en liquide avant la représentation, pour tout le week-end.

- Ok, envoie une équipe d'intervention sur place. Elena, toi et moi allons sur place Sam et Vivian, vous vous occupez des DVDs et Danny, tu me fais une recherche sur ce Jarod Munn, ou quelque soit son nom. »

oOoOoOo

Vivian introduisit le premier DVD, sans aucune annotation alors que les autres portaient tous des dates lointaines, dans le lecteur de son ordinateur, et s'installa à côté de Samantha.

C'était une vidéo récente de Sara, qui s'était filmée elle-même. Les deux agents du FBI reconnurent l'appartement actuel de la jeune femme en arrière-plan. Quant à Sara, ses cheveux étaient mouillés – elle venait de refaire une teinture brune – ainsi que ses joues, pour des raisons différentes. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et gonflés, et surtout, son regard était si… triste. Très différent de celui qu'on lui voyait sur les photos.

oOoOoOo

_« Si on m'avait dit que je me confierais à une caméra, commença la jeune femme avec un sourire désolé. C'est assez ironique, quand on sait combien je les détestais, enfant. Je les déteste toujours, je ne peux jamais entrer dans un bâtiment surveillé sans un petit pincement de cœur. Comme si c'était renoncer à un peu de ma liberté…_

_Mais voilà, il y a des choses qui me… bouffent de l'intérieur, que je ne peux dire à personne. Sauf à Jarod, mais ça fait toujours plus de mal que de bien au final, puisqu'il faut toujours se quitter et puis Sydney, qui ne comprendra jamais, mais fait au moins un effort. Encore un bel exemple d'ironie… souffla-t-elle._

_J'ai longtemps cru que la liberté se suffisait à elle-même. Que si je réussissais à sortir du Centre, tout coulerait de source. L'auto-détermination, le libre-arbitre, j'y crois dur comme fer. Mais les fantômes du passé restent toujours là. Les combattre sape toute mon énergie._

_Je… Je me sens coupable, voilà, c'est dit. J'ai fait le mal. J'étais une enfant, c'est vrai, mais une enfant bien plus intelligente que la normale. Et j'ai compris au bout de quelques années ce qu'ils nous faisaient faire. Je savais, ou du moins je m'en doutais. Mais j'ai continué. J'avais peur. Je me mentais. Je me disais que peut-être, ils finiraient par m'accorder ma liberté. Et j'ai blessé tellement de gens ! sanglota-t-elle, la bouche tremblante._

_Tous ces gens que je croise, au fil de mon errance, ils ne me voient pas comme ça. Ils m'imaginent comme une fille si joyeuse, pleine de vie, de compassion, de générosité, la fille qui n'hésite pas à prendre des risques pour aider des inconnus. Mais c'est pas elle que je vois dans mon miroir le matin. Je vois la lâcheté, le compromis, je vois les remords et la colère, assena Sara en fixant la caméra._

_Et je vois la peur, toujours. La terreur à l'idée de retourner au Centre. Ce serait pire que la mort. Surtout en ce moment, laissa-t-elle échapper sans s'expliquer. Jarod m'a dit un jour que le Centre ressemblait à l'enfer, avec de plus jolis meubles*. C'est un bon résumé, confirma-t-elle avec un petit rire. Parfois, j'avoue que je pense qu'en finir maintenant serait plus simple plus sûr. Mais il me reste trop d'espoir pour ça. Il y a beaucoup de théories sur ce qui différencie l'homme de l'animal. La pensée consciente, le rire, le langage… Moi, je dis que la différence c'est l'espoir. Même en pleine chute dans un trou noir et sans fond, l'être humain garde toujours l'idée que cela pourrait aller mieux, après. Et puis… Je ne me sens pas le droit d'abandonner. Parce que j'ai des dettes à payer._

_Bien sûr, depuis ma sortie, je n'ai fait qu'essayer de me racheter de toutes mes forces. Mais même si une vie valait une vie, même si elles étaient remplaçables, toutes ces vies détruites par ma faute, cela resterait un combat sans fin. Souvent, je me fais l'impression d'un Don Quichotte qui se bat contre des moulins le Centre, lui, reste inébranlable. Et au milieu de tous ces gens, je suis toujours seule. »_

oOoOoOo

Après un moment de silence, Sara tendit le bras vers l'objectif et arrêta l'enregistrement. Vivian et Sam se regardèrent, soufflées. Quoi qu'il se soit passé au Centre, cela dépassait apparemment les révélations de l'ami de Sara. La jeune femme semblait persuadée d'avoir provoqué beaucoup de morts…

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Elena, Martin et Jack étaient arrivés au motel indiqué par l'appel anonyme, où les forces d'intervention s'étaient postées. Leur scanner thermique ne révélait qu'une seule source de chaleur, sur le lit.

Jack donna donc le feu vert pour entrer. Un homme était effectivement allongé sur le lit, ligoté et bâillonné, et se débattait comme un diable. Après que l'équipe ait vérifié que la chambre et la salle d'eau étaient bien vides, Martin s'approcha de l'homme et défit son bâillon c'était bien Alex Coscoda. Celui-ci sembla d'abord soulagé, avant de voir Elena s'intéresser d'un peu près à la caméra vidéo posée sur la commode en face du lit il se plongea alors dans un profond mutisme et ne répondit à aucune question.

« On le ramène au bureau, ordonna Jack avant de rejoindre Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dessus ?

- Apparemment pas des ébats amoureux, répliqua-t-elle… Il faudra y regarder de plus près, mais cela ressemble fort à des aveux. Pour tentative de meurtre. »

Dans l'immeuble du FBI, Vivian et Sam venaient de lancer un autre DVD, le plus ancien, qui remontait à environ vingt-cinq ans. C'était une vidéo en noir et blanc, mais d'assez bonne qualité pour l'époque.

oOoOoOo

_L'enregistrement commençait dans l'obscurité complète on entendait vaguement des chuchotements. Puis une porte s'ouvrit, une lumière s'alluma, éclairant soudain la scène : un homme en costume venait d'entrer, et dans le coin opposé, une petite fille pleurait dans les bras d'un jeune garçon._

_« Jarod, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, commença l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la porte._

_- Elle a peur, Sydney. Elle était toute seule._

_- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ? Retourne vite à ta place avant qu'_ils_ ne s'en aperçoivent._

_Le garçon quitta la pièce en faisant un petit signe de la main à la fille, qui leva ses grands yeux vers lui. L'homme s'accroupit près d'elle._

_- Bonjour, Sara. Je m'appelle Sydney et je vais m'occuper de toi pendant quelques temps._

_- Mes parents sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? prononça la petite fille d'un ton solennel._

_- Oui, répondit Sydney. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant. »_

oOoOoOo

« C'est dingue, fit Sam après un instant de flottement. C'est la scène exacte que nous a décrite ce Jarod. Et on dirait bien ce faux agent du NCIS. Mais pourquoi un foyer aurait-il filmé ce genre de choses ?

- Regardons les vidéos suivantes, proposa Vivian. La vérité nous échappera tant qu'on ne l'aura pas sous le nez.

oOoOoOo

_La toute petite Sara qui construit une sorte de jeu de construction géant._

_Des photos horribles de meurtres, de génocides, de ruines, qui défilent devant une Sara de huit ans à peine._

_Sara à dix ans, qui se fait hurler dessus pour entrer dans la peau d'un prisonnier de guerre interrogé._

_Le refus hurlé par une Sara de douze ans au visage de ceux qui veulent qu'elle pénètre l'esprit d'un tueur fou._

_Sara à quinze ans, en blouse blanche devant des éprouvettes, qui s'obstine à répéter qu'elle est incapable de synthétiser le virus demandé._

_« Tu réalises toutes les vies qu'un antidote pourrait sauver ? interroge un chauve qui traîne une bouteille d'oxygène. Toutes ces vies sont entre tes mains._

_- Vous réalisez que je n'ai aucune raison de croire que vous l'utiliserez à bon escient ? De toute façon, je vous dis que je ne PEUX pas !_

_- Tu veux ta liberté ou pas, Sara ? souffle-t-il de sa voix poussive. Tu veux sortir du Centre un jour ? »_

_Et tant d'autres images…_

oOoOoOo

Ce fut Danny qui, ayant fini sa recherche sur Jarod, sortit Sam et Vivian de leur état quasi hypnotique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez pas l'air bien.

- Je crois qu'on a découvert ce que voulait dire Sara par « il faut être tordu pour faire ça à des gosses », répondit simplement Sam. C'est surréaliste.

- Ah, alors mes infos collent au décor. Notre Jarod est lié à au moins une trentaine de cas de fausse identité, il a exercé des métiers divers à travers tout le pays. Le dénominateur commun, c'est qu'à son départ, un criminel est démasqué.

- Une trentaine, tu dis ?

- Oui, depuis environ deux ans. Enfin, ce sont les cas dont je suis sûr, ceux où on a sa photo. Il pourrait y en avoir beaucoup plus.

- Sachant que Jarod et Sara ont partagé la même enfance dans ce « Centre », c'est plus qu'une coïncidence, ajouta Vivian. Sara bouge elle aussi beaucoup, et rien ne nous dit qu'elle n'ait pas plusieurs identités et elle arrive dans la troupe juste après l'accident de voiture, dont on peut raisonnablement supposer que Coscoda est responsable.

- Plus que raisonnablement, intervint Martin, qui venait d'arriver dans l'open-space. Jack et Elena l'emmènent en détention. Figurez-vous qu'il était ligoté dans la chambre de motel, avec bien en évidence une caméra qui a enregistré ses aveux complets. Il ne manquait plus que le papier cadeau !

- C'est un présent de la part de Sara, avança Sam. Mais ça ne nous dit pas où elle est.

- Elle est peut-être simplement partie ? proposa Danny. Sa mission accomplie, elle décampe avant d'être démasquée ?

- Ça ne colle pas, répliqua Vivian. Elle n'a prévenu personne de l'endroit où était Coscoda, il aurait pu y rester un bon moment avant qu'on le trouve et puis elle a laissé toutes ses affaires derrière elle, dont ce carnet violet pas terminé et tous ces DVDs. Non, au mieux, elle fuit quelque chose. »

_* Dans la série, Jarod dit en fait cela à une psy dans l'épisode 3.01 : Troubles mentaux (Crazy)._

* * *

**2) Les pires cauchemars…**

Quelque part près de New York.

Sara reprenait sa respiration, cachée derrière un camion abandonné sur ses jantes près d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil craintif tout autour d'elle, sursauta à un craquement avant de voir un rat courir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant, respira profondément pour faire redescendre le rythme de son cœur.

Puis elle chercha une meilleure cachette.

oOoOoOo

C'était grâce à Natisha, trouvée au chevet de Tyson, que Jarod avait découvert l'adresse où se trouvait Coscoda : c'était le motel où il emmenait ses conquêtes féminines, et cela lui semblait tout à fait logique que Sara ait choisi cet endroit pour un petit interrogatoire façon Caméléon…

Mais aider le FBI à capturer le tueur, en terminant le pretend de Sara, n'était pas suffisant. Celle-ci était probablement en danger, et Jarod devait la retrouver.

Le Caméléon laissa son esprit dériver un instant sur ce que Natisha avait ajouté, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir :

_« Vous êtes Jarod, n'est-ce pas ? Sara m'a parlé de vous… Ecoutez, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir… Je n'en ai pas parlé au FBI parce que Sara m'avait fait promettre de garder ça secret… »_

Pour cela, le plus simple était de suivre ceux qui l'avaient fait fuir. Melle Parker n'était de toute évidence pas en cause, puisqu'elle, Sydney et Broots venaient d'arriver à New York avec quelques avions de retard. Cela laissait l'autre équipe de choc du Centre, Brigitte et Mr Lyle. Après vérification, ils étaient bien en ville depuis vendredi matin Sara s'était évaporée dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Ils y étaient forcément pour quelque chose et s'ils l'avaient déjà capturée, on pouvait supposer que Parker serait au courant, et certainement pas en train de courir après Sara…

Il ne fut pas très difficile pour Jarod de localiser l'hôtel des deux psychopathes employés par le Centre – bien qu'il soit délicat d'affirmer qu'ils en sont les deux _seuls _psychopathes. Ils étaient sortis, ce qui permit au Caméléon de faire une petite visite de leur chambre, et de trouver notamment le bloc de post-its de l'hôtel…

« Cela me déçoit beaucoup de la part d'une ancienne nettoyeuse comme Brigitte, plaisanta Jarod tout seul en crayonnant sur la première page, révélant la dernière adresse écrite. Comme quoi, certaines personnes ne regardent pas assez la télé. »

L'adresse était celle d'un entrepôt plus ou moins à l'abandon, à Secaucus, petite ville du New Jersey à une vingtaine de minutes de Manhattan – le double en cas d'embouteillages. Et probablement le dernier endroit où ils avaient repéré Sara.

Jarod se mit en route.

oOoOoOo

Secaucus, New Jersey, au même moment.

Une voiture noire arpentait les rues de la charmante petite ville de Secaucus, comptant quinze mille âmes et, de ce que Brigitte en avait vu, presque autant d'entrepôts. La blonde fronça les sourcils, agacée, comme toujours une sucette à la bouche.

« Quand ce satellite sera-t-il enfin repositionné ? râla-t-elle. Fouiller toute la zone nous prendra des siècles.

- Je suppose que nos satellites ne sont pas encore équipés de téléporteurs, répliqua Lyle, d'humeur tout aussi effroyable. Et de toute façon, le satellite ne la repérerait pas à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Prenons notre mal en patience il va bien falloir qu'elle sorte de son trou. Et là… commença-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Brigitte n'attendit pas de fin à cette phrase, et s'autorisa elle aussi un sourire carnassier en léchant sa sucette…


	10. Chapitre 9: A la croisée des routes

**Chapitre 9 : A la croisée des routes…**

_« C'est vrai, je l'ai tabassé ! Mais ça ne l'a pas découragé, ni pour Nat' ni pour prendre ma place dans la troupe. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose… Alors j'ai loué une voiture à Jersey City sous un faux nom, et j'ai attendu Reese le soir pour le renverser. Je voulais pas faire de mal à Nat', j'avais juste pas prévu qu'elle se jette sous la voiture pour sauver ce con._

_- C'est toi aussi qui avais mis le sachet de coke dans le casier de Casey ?_

_- Euh… ouais. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de lui que tu me calculais même pas… »_

oOoOoOo

_*** I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time**_

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Encore un type bien frappé, commenta-t-elle. On sait comment Sara lui a arraché ces aveux ?

- Ça ne figure pas sur la cassette. Mais ceci, nous donne une petite idée, continua Martin en relançant la vidéo.

oOoOoOo

_Sara repassait devant la caméra et soulevait une seringue posée sur la table de chevet, un peu trop nonchalamment au goût de Coscoda._

_« Eh ! Fais attention, avec ça !_

_- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sara, ses yeux perplexes démentis par un sourire mutin. C'est du sérum phy. »_

_Alex la fusilla du regard, stupéfait, tout en essayant de s'extraire de ses liens._

oOoOoOo

_**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

- De toute évidence, il s'attendait à autre chose, fit Samantha. Bon, récapitulons, après la représentation Sara piège Alex d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'attire dans ce motel et lui fait le coup de la seringue contenant je ne sais quel poison mortel. Elle enregistre ses aveux et le laisse fulminer, pensant sans doute appeler les autorités un peu plus tard. Et pour une raison inconnue, elle n'a pas l'occasion de le faire et décampe sans repasser par son appartement – ou sans avoir le temps d'y récupérer quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, des gens pourchassent Sara comme Jarod, avança Martin. Peut-être que l'équipe du faux NCIS, ou d'autres personnes, l'ont repérée ici à New York.

- On a une piste, intervint Jack, que Vivian venait de mettre au courant sur le Centre et l'enfance de Sara. Encore un coup de fil anonyme, dont je suspecte Jarod d'être l'auteur. Cette fois, c'est à Secaucus, New Jersey. Un ensemble d'entrepôts. »

oOoOoOo

_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**_  
_**After all I knew this had to be something to do with you**_

Sara avait trouvé refuge dans le Good Fella's Deli, un café restaurant situé dans un quartier résidentiel à proximité des entrepôts. Elle avait commandé des frites avec le peu de liquide qu'elle avait sur elle, pour qu'on la laisse rester assise là quelques minutes.

C'est alors qu'elle vit à travers la vitrine une voiture noire ressemblant fort à celles du Centre. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et, se retournant une dernière fois avant que la porte battante se referme, aperçut les cheveux courts et blonds de cette chère Brigitte. Comment l'appelait Parker, déjà ? La Sorcière à la Sucette. Cela lui allait décidément comme un gant…

Sara bénit le constructeur qui avait eu l'idée d'installer un large velux _qui s'ouvrait _au-dessus des lavabos des toilettes. Il lui suffit d'un peu d'escalade sur ces derniers pour se hisser à travers l'ouverture et retomber à l'extérieur, à l'arrière du restaurant. Elle courut alors vers les entrepôts, sa meilleure chance pour semer rapidement ses poursuivants.

Elle atteignait les premiers camions garés par rangées devant un entrepôt, quand elle vit Lyle arriver par le côté. Ils s'étaient séparés ! Le jumeau de Melle Parker dirigeait un pistolet vers elle, mais elle profita de son élan pour foncer sur lui et lui assener un coup de coude dans le ventre. Puis elle saisit son bras et le cogna contre la cabine d'un camion tout proche jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme, déclenchant au passage un coup de feu. Elle la ramassa, l'en menaça et escalada les marches vers la cabine du camion – en espérant que son réservoir soit bien plein.

Une voiture noire arriva sur les chapeaux de roue, freina brusquement dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé et ouvrit ses portières sur la Sorcière.

oOoOoOo

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then  
**_**_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_**

L'équipe du FBI était arrivée à Secaucus mais ne savait pas où chercher. Même en se limitant au parc d'entrepôts, tout fouiller aurait pris des jours, même avec des renforts.

Il faisait froid ce jour-là, et même très froid pour un mois d'octobre dans le New Jersey. Ce détail a son importance, car le bruit se propage d'autant mieux que la température est basse, et il se propage également mieux sur une surface « réfléchissante » comme le béton les agents, en train de se disperser dans les trois kilomètres carrés de terrain recouvert d'entrepôts, entendirent donc pour la plupart distinctement une détonation venant de l'extrémité Est du parc d'entrepôts.

« On est sur Metro Way, annonça Jack par radio pendant qu'Elena, au volant, effectuait un demi-tour et coupait à travers les terrains nus. On se dirige vers l'origine du coup de feu. Quelqu'un est plus proche ?

- On remonte Jefferson Avenue, répondit Martin, je crois que ça venait de l'intersection avec Co Avenue. »

Quand la voiture arriva sur place, Sam venait d'arrêter la voiture et Martin sortait l'arme au poing. Elena et Jack les rejoignirent. Une autre voiture était arrivée avant eux. Sara était perchée à la porte de la cabine d'un camion, et tenait en joue une femme blonde qui la menaçait elle aussi d'une arme à feu. Un troisième larron était allongé au sol à côté du camion, quasi inconscient.

oOoOoOo

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
**_**_Kryptonite_**

« FBI ! cria Jack. Les armes au sol et les mains en l'air.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne fit un geste. Pendant ce temps, la voiture de Danny et Vivian, qui patrouillaient plus au Nord, arrivait.

- Bon, écoutez, reprit Jack avec ses mains en porte-voix. Aucun de mes agents n'a dormi depuis trente-six heures et je ne parle même pas de nos plans pour le week-end. Alors si vous ne posez pas vos armes **maintenant**, on vous tire dans les genoux et on n'en parle plus.

- Toi d'abord, dit la femme blonde à Sara en tournant obstinément le dos aux agents.

- Dans tes rêves, répliqua la brune.

Brigitte finit par s'exécuter, et Martin lui passa les menottes sans ménagement. Sara remit la sécurité du pistolet emprunté à Lyle, et le rendit à celui-ci en pièces détachées.

- Ouch, fit-il en recevant les morceaux jetés par sa proie, toujours semi-conscient.

- Je déteste les armes, grimaça Sara comme une excuse, en descendant de son perchoir.

- Nous vous cherchons depuis un bon moment, dit simplement Jack pendant que Martin et Danny conduisaient Brigitte et Lyle dans une des voitures du FBI.

- J'ai bien peur que Sara Davenport n'existe pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

- Nous avions compris, fit Sam. Nous avons bien trouvé votre petit cadeau.

- Alex ? Vous parlez d'un cadeau, celui-là, s'exclama Sara en levant les yeux au ciel… Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? Vous m'arrêtez pour ma fausse identité ?

oOoOoOo

_**You called me strong, you called me weak  
**_**_But still your secrets I will keep_**

C'est alors qu'une cinquième voiture noire pénétra le parking de l'entrepôt, de façon tout aussi précipitée que les précédentes – le propriétaire retrouverait des traces de gomme un peu partout, le lendemain matin. En sortirent les trois faux agents du NCIS. Sara regarda tout autour d'elle sans trouver d'échappatoire.

- Cette fois, je te tiens, cria Melle Parker.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit l'agent Malone. J'avais l'impression que tout ceci était de la juridiction du FBI, _agent_ Parker. Le NCIS n'a rien à faire ici, et le Centre encore moins.

Tout le monde sursauta à ce nom. Lyle et Brigitte, dans la voiture à la portière encore ouverte, semblaient les plus agités, et Melle Parker laissa échapper un juron Broots s'affola, ce qui ne représentait pas un changement radical de son état « normal » quand à Sydney, il garda un sourire flegmatique. Celui de Sara, par contre, était clairement ironique.

- NCIS, huh ? demanda-t-elle.

Parker s'était approchée et rendit son sourire à Sara, ses yeux restant de glace. Elle tendit alors une feuille de papier à Jack Malone.

- Voici un mandat d'arrestation au nom de Sara Davenport, pour complicité avec le Sergent Jarod Munn dans des affaires d'usurpation d'identité et de vol.

L'agent du FBI examina attentivement le mandat. Il ne pouvait être que faux… Mais que faire ?

_**You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
**_**_You stumbled in and bumped your head_**

- Cela concerne aussi ces deux-là ? demanda-t-il, espérant gagner un peu de temps.

Melle Parker jeta vaguement un regard dans la direction de Lyle et Brigitte, puis répliqua d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Jamais vus. Je vous les laisse volontiers.

- Ne les laissez pas m'emmener, souffla Sara sur un ton suppliant.

L'équipe du Centre sembla surprise par cette intervention, qui ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Sara, si habituée à se débrouiller seule et ne mettre personne en danger… C'est en sondant le fond de ses yeux humides que Samantha comprit. Pas l'agent du FBI, mais la mère en elle…

Sara s'accrocha à son regard comme à une bouée de sauvetage, semblant hurler _Tout, mais pas mon enfant_. Cela expliquait bien des choses… Sam articula simplement :

- Jarod ?

- Qui d'autre ? fit Sara en haussant les épaules.

Broots et Melle Parker se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas plus que les autres agents du FBI. Sydney, quant à lui, ne semblait pas surpris. Parker décida d'ignorer les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur la mission : ramener Sara.

- Allez, Caméléon de mon cœur, on arrête de faire des histoires et on rentre à la maison. Si notre avion n'a pas de retard, tu retrouveras ta chambre dès ce soir.

oOoOoOo

_**If not for me then you'd be dead  
**_**_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_**

C'est à cet instant qu'une détonation résonna dans l'air, au Sud. Puis une seconde, au Nord. De leur position, aucun des participants à cette réunion Centre – FBI ne pouvait voir l'origine de ces explosions, mais il s'agissait de toute évidence au moins de grenades. Branle-bas de combat, vérification du périmètre mais plus aucun bruit, plus rien.

Tout le monde se demandait quoi faire quand Sara eut une réaction des plus étranges : elle plaça ses mains sur son visage de façon à cacher ses yeux avec ses doigts, et à boucher chacune de ses oreilles avec son pouce.

Parker n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, une grenade atterrissait près d'elle. Pas une grenade explosive mais un « flash-bang », qui assourdit et aveugla toutes les personnes présentes grâce à une détonation sonore et à une lumière vive – toutes, sauf Sara, qui s'y était préparée. En effet, parmi les quelques simulations communes à elle et Jarod, il y avait l'élaboration d'un plan de ce type, les deux premières explosions servant à détruire des lieux stratégiques – mais ici, le seul but était d'avertir Sara.

Quand Sara rouvrit ses yeux et ses oreilles, elle entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur, quelques secondes avant de voir la moto dont il provenait. Une moto conduite par Jarod, et qui fonçait vers eux. Elle courut vers lui tandis qu'il dirigeait un revolver vers le petit groupe – ou plus spécifiquement, Brigitte et Lyle d'une part, et Parker de l'autre.

Jarod tendit l'arme à Sara pendant qu'elle montait en selle derrière lui, et démarra sans attendre. Les autres commençaient tout juste à se ressaisir, et Sara tira deux coups de feu au sol, devant les pieds de Melle Parker puis devant la voiture où se trouvaient Brigitte et Mr Lyle, histoire de décourager tout mouvement.

Tandis que Jarod accélérait en sortant de Secaucus et en se dirigeant vers l'autoroute, Sara resserra encore un peu son étreinte sur lui et reposa sa tête sur son dos.

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
**_**_Kryptonite_**

oOoOoOo

Jarod et Sara avaient abandonné la moto rapidement et était montés dans un train pour Boston. De là, ils iraient à l'Ouest, vers les Grands Lacs, Cleveland et Chicago ou au Nord, vers le Canada et Montréal.

En attendant, ils étaient là, assis sur une banquette, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à regarder le coucher de soleil à travers les vitres sales du train.

Après des heures de silence, Sara finit par souffler :

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire…

- Je sais, répondit simplement Jarod en effleurant de la main le ventre de sa compagne. »

_* Kryptonite (3 Doors Down)_


	11. Epilogue: Dans le courrier

**Epilogue : Dans le courrier**

**1) Carte postale**

Quelques jours plus tard, à New York City.

Sam venait d'arriver. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau, retira sa veste et jeta un œil sur la paperasse accumulée sur son plan de travail. Un paquet attira tout de suite son attention. C'était une épaisse enveloppe beige sur laquelle était inscrit, d'une écriture fine et énergique : Samantha Spade, agent du FBI, New York City.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe, qui s'ouvrit sur un épais dossier. Une carte postale tomba au sol et Samantha posa le dossier pour la ramasser. Il s'agissait d'une photo en noir et blanc du Broadway Theatre.

_Merci pour tout de la part de 2 Caméléons et demi !  
Si vous aviez la détermination nécessaire pour donner quelques coups de pieds dans cette fourmilière qu'est le Centre, ceci est un assez bon début.  
Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur,  
Sara._

Samantha reporta son attention sur le dossier. Sur la première page figurait la photographie d'un long bâtiment blanc, avec comme légende : Le Centre, Bluecove, Delaware. Il était tôt, les bâtiments étaient encore presque déserts elle l'ouvrit.

**2) Faire-part**

Quelques mois plus tard, le Centre, Bluecove, Delaware.

Broots sursauta à l'arrivée de Melle Parker, qui l'assaillit immédiatement de mauvaise humeur :

« Trois fois ! Ça fait trois fois en à peine six mois que des équipes du FBI perquisitionnent et qu'il faut ranger tous les dossiers compromettants ! C'est-à-dire, tous, et certains sont du genre encombrant, je pense à l'Eponge, râla Parker en désignant Angelo, assis par terre, du menton. Je suis sûre qu'on doit ce traitement de faveur à l'un ou l'autre de nos Caméléons en fuite.

- Euh, Melle Parker, intervint timidement Broots, vous avez reçu une carte. Sydney aussi, en fait.

La jeune femme saisit l'enveloppe blanche posée sur son bureau. L'adresse était écrite à la main – c'était l'écriture de Jarod. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un… faire-part de naissance, représentant un nounours tenant un biberon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette arnaque ? s'exclama Parker, montrant la carte à un Broots ébahi.

- C'est vrai que Jarod et Sara se faisaient très discrets ces derniers temps, avança celui-ci. Et… continua-t-il, soudain saisi d'une révélation, ça… ça expliquerait les regards bizarres près de cet entrepôt, juste avant l'intervention de Jarod. Vous vous rappelez ?

Pendant ce temps, Melle Parker ouvrait la carte et déchiffrait le message, écrit par Sara cette fois.

_Jarod et Sara sont fiers de vous annoncer la naissance d'un mini Caméléon prénommé Catherine_*_.  
Puisse-t-elle ne jamais avoir à faire au Centre !_

- Très joli choix de prénom, estima Sydney, qui venait d'entrer – Parker avait lu à voix haute sans le vouloir.

- Vous étiez au courant, pas vrai ? l'interrogea la jeune femme, sans le ton de reproche qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu utiliser.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit le psychologue avec un geste évasif. Après tout, il était plus que temps que ces deux-là trouvent enfin leur foyer. »

_* Catherine Parker était la mère de Melle Parker, qui travaillait au Centre mais désapprouvait certaines de ses actions elle est morte assassinée dans un ascenseur du bâtiment, après avoir essayé de faire évader plusieurs enfants dont Jarod et Angelo._

**oOoOoOo  
**

**!THE END!  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!  
**

J'ai des projets de fics flashbacks pour explorer plus avant l'univers de celle-ci, surveillez mes publications ou ajoutez-moi à votre liste d'alertes si cela vous intéresse!

En attendant vous pouvez lire ma série de oneshots "Catherine" sur la fille de Jarod et Sara.


End file.
